


thanks dad

by awhrea



Series: awesamdad [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Sam | Awesamdude, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad, implied Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship, its mainly fluff tho, just sprinkles of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhrea/pseuds/awhrea
Summary: “What?” Techno questioned. “Sam is your father? I don’t think that’s right.”“He adopted me a couple weeks ago.”“So, if you take him, or hurt him any more than you already have in any way, you’ll have me to answer to and I’m not sure you’re gonna like that.”—phil, technoblade and ranboo visit the big innit hotel. things don't go as planned
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 369





	thanks dad

**Author's Note:**

> part two of my awesamdad series :DD
> 
> while these can be read as stand alones, i recommend reading part one first, just for some context and background!

The first problem arose when Technoblade, Philza and Ranboo decided to visit the Mainlands, as they were now calling it. No Greater Dream SMP, no L’Manberg, no Pogtopia. Just. The Mainlands.

It was a couple weeks after Tommy had been adopted by Sam (he had still yet to call him Dad, though that’s mainly because Tommy stops himself before actually saying it).

Phil had heard that Sam and Tommy made a hotel and they wanted to check it out.

“The Big Innit Hotel.” Technoblade read off the sign, “I wonder who thought of that,” He said sarcastically before sauntering in.

Ranboo and Tommy were quick to follow, but Sam and Phil stayed in the reception area.

“Toms, give them the tour, we’ll stay down here, okay?”

Tommy nodded and saluted before walking off with Techno and Ranboo following.

“How much did he pay you to make this?”

“32 diamonds.”

“ _32 diamonds?_ That’s nothing! Why would you take such a low price?”

“We had fun with it! This was a fun project for us together. I didn’t think about it as being payed, I just thought about how happy it made him.”

Phil scoffed, “He’s an adult, he could’ve payed more,”

“He’s a _child_ , Phil. I thought you of all people would know that! You raised him!” Sam was outraged. The man who was supposed to love Tommy with all his heart threw him aside and focused on his oldest son.

“He should know better by now.”

Sam rolled his eyes and waited for the kids to come down.

Once they did come down, Techno and Ranboo started to leave but Phil stared at Tommy. “Come on, Tommy.”

Tommy looked at Phil, eyes quickly flashing to Sam, then back at Phil. “What do you mean?”

“You’re coming back with us.”

Tommy’s heart sank, Sam could tell based on his eyes. They lost the spark they had a couple minutes ago.

“No, I’m not. I’m staying here with Sam.”

Phil’s eyes darkened, “I am your father. Listen to me. I left you with Sam for a bit, and now you’re coming home!”

Sam stepped in, Warden’s Will already out in his hand ready if he needed it. Seeing the sword, Technoblade pulled out his axe.

“He isn’t your son. You lost the right to call him your son the second you left him for dead in Logstedshire.”

“And what? You think _you_ can raise Tommy better than I can? You, who makes prisons and messes around with explosives and redstone for fun?”

“You didn’t raise me,” Tommy whispered, “Wilbur did. You were out on your adventures more than you were with me. I lived with you for 10 years and I only saw you, maybe, twice a month. Plus, you’re not my father. Sam is.”

“What?” Techno questioned. “Sam is your father? I don’t think that’s right.”

“He adopted me a couple weeks ago.”

“So, if you take him, or hurt him any more than you already have in any way, you’ll have me to answer to and I’m not sure you’re gonna like that. You,” Sam turned to Techno, “may be the blood god or whatever, but you’ve never messed with me. And I’m sure you and I both would like to keep it that way. Now. Get out of our hotel. You’ve overstayed your welcome.”

The three of them left the building, although a bit hesitantly.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tommy crumbled to the ground and cried. Sam went over and held him in his arms, rocking him and shushing him. He ran a hand through Tommy’s hair and held onto ~~his son~~ Tommy for dear life.

“I didn’t think I would have to chose between you and them.”

“It’s okay, Toms. Why don’t we just stay here for a bit and then we can go work on the bank! I know you said you wanted to help me with the redstone for the entrance.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Dad.”

Sam’s breath hitched. Tommy may have been emotionally exhausted, but it still meant a lot to Sam.

“You’re welcome, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall should join our fanfic discord :D  
> <https://discord.gg/AJ3R5htnQ6>
> 
> my twitter: [@awhrea](https://twitter.com/awhrea) if you wanna be friends :D


End file.
